1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to circuit interrupters, such as, for example, aircraft or aerospace circuit breakers providing arc fault protection. The invention also relates to an electrical switching apparatus that comprises a plurality of circuit interrupters that are configured for simultaneous operation.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition. In small circuit breakers, commonly referred to as miniature circuit breakers, used for residential and light commercial applications, such protection is typically provided by a thermal-magnetic trip device. This trip device includes a bimetal, which heats and bends in response to a persistent overcurrent condition. The bimetal, in turn, unlatches a spring powered operating mechanism, which opens the separable contacts of the circuit breaker to interrupt current flow in the protected power system.
Subminiature circuit breakers are used, for example, in aircraft or aerospace electrical systems where they not only provide overcurrent protection but also serve as switches for turning equipment on and off. Such circuit breakers must be small to accommodate the high-density layout of circuit breaker panels, which make circuit breakers for numerous circuits accessible to a user. Aircraft electrical systems, for example, usually consist of hundreds of circuit breakers, each of which is used for a circuit protection function as well as a circuit disconnection function through a push-pull handle. Difficulty exists in developing and employing the wide variety of circuit breaker solutions that may be required for any given aircraft.
Typically, subminiature circuit breakers have provided protection against persistent overcurrents implemented by a latch triggered by a bimetal responsive to I2R heating resulting from the overcurrent. There is a growing interest in providing additional protection, and most importantly arc fault protection.
During sporadic arc fault conditions, the overload capability of the circuit breaker will not function since the root-mean-squared (RMS) value of the fault current is too small to actuate the automatic trip circuit. The addition of electronic arc fault sensing to a circuit breaker can add one of the elements required for sputtering arc fault protection—ideally, the output of an electronic arc fault sensing circuit directly trips and, thus, opens the circuit breaker. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,710,688; 6,542,056; 6,522,509; 6,522,228; 5,691,869; and 5,224,006.
Common methods of actuating a test function on, for example, a circuit breaker, include employing a mechanical pushbutton switch. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,982,593; 5,459,630; 5,293,522; 5,260,676; and 4,081,852. However, such mechanical mechanisms often fail due to mechanical stress and may be actuated by mistake. Furthermore, such mechanical mechanisms, when employed on a relatively small circuit breaker, such as, for example, a sub-miniature circuit breaker, are of relatively large size.
Proximity sensors include, for example, Hall effect sensors. These sensors, used in automatic metal detectors, change their electrical characteristics when exposed to a magnet. Usually, such sensors have three wires for supply voltage, signal and ground.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus employed in certain applications.